


The Man They Respect

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Man They Respect (or It's Just Muscle Stretching, Not That We're Making Out in Front of These Kids.)<br/>三個打從心底尊敬Charles的人，以及他們眼裡的Charles。<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man They Respect

她非常尊敬他，那位被她稱作教授的男人。

從一開始她就很喜歡他。也許是因為他告訴她，他和她一樣，然後他毫不猶豫迎上她的視線直視著她，那雙深邃的藍色眼睛裡面沒有半點恐懼或驚慌；也許是因為他擁有溫和長者的笑容和某種令人卸下心防的特質，讓她不知怎的認為自己可以相信他；又或許，那是因為他很「安靜」，她從來不會在他的身上讀取到令人心煩的紛雜念頭，只會接收到明亮和溫暖的印象，所以她才喜歡待在教授的身邊——直到許多年之後，當她對心電感應的能力有了足夠的認知和掌控，Jean才瞭解到， _明亮溫暖又安靜的教授_ ，是教授對她設下的心靈屏障所營造出來的形象。

那個男人像是一座冰山，絕大部份隱藏在海面之下，旁人只能看見海面上的一小部份。

然而，很少人能夠在第一時間察覺到這個事實。即便Jean長年待在教授的身邊，她學會判斷教授何時在隱藏，卻無法明確說出教授隱藏了些什麼。

除了教授之外，她也相當喜歡學校裡面的其他成員。他們都和她一樣「與眾不同」，不會看到她使用能力就大驚小怪。當然，偶爾她還是會想念她的雙親，但唯有這所學校才能給她歸屬感，因為這裡是她的家。 _他們的家_ 。

他們，包括了教授、Hank、Scott、Alex、Warren、Bobby、放假時會回來的警校生Sean，還有偶爾會來小住幾天的Mr. Lehnsherr。

不知道為什麼，她總是下意識把那位看似難以親近又不苟言笑的變種人也當作他們的一份子。一方面是她和教授第一次見面時，Lehnsherr就坐在教授的旁邊；另一方面則是儘管Lehnsherr既嚴厲又高傲，但他是衷心關心 _他們_ 、想要保護 _他們_ 的。

每一次Lehnsherr來訪的時候，Jean都能夠感覺到氣氛為之改變。空氣裡瀰漫著既是緊張也是寬慰的矛盾情緒。教授設下的心靈屏障較平日鬆動，所以她能感應到足以讓人暈陶陶的欣喜，也能隱約感應到讓人泫然欲泣的哀愁。那段時間裡教授經常笑得非常燦爛——甚至於，有一次，僅只一次，她看到Lehnsherr咧嘴大笑。（在那個瞬間，Jean認為自己會被教授廣播出來的喜悅給淹沒。）

她很好奇到底是什麼事情讓教授和Lehnsherr笑得這麼開心，但是她也知道自己 _不應該未經允許擅自讀取教授或是Mr. Lehnsherr的心，因為這是無禮的行為。_

Mr. Lehnsherr總是和教授同進同出。和教授一起在庭院裡散步，和教授一起在露台上喝下午茶，和教授共用教授的房間。教授書房的門平日多是敞開的，但是在Lehnsherr來訪的期間，那扇木門總是有滑上的機會。Alex說，那是因為他們兩人在下棋，不希望被其他人打擾。然而Alex說出「下棋」的時候看起來像在憋笑，接著他和同樣年紀稍長的Warren交換了一個意味深長的眼神。Jean知道那代表Alex知道某些東西但沒有說出來，當她看到Scott和她一樣困惑時，她不禁想要偷偷讀Alex或是Warren的想法，想知道他們真正的意思到底是什麼。然後，她想起教授的告誡，她不應該擅自讀取他人的想法，所以她最後還是克制住自己的好奇心。

有一段時間裡，Jean猜想Mr. Lehnsherr可能是醫生（或治療師，或護士，當時的她無法確定），因為她不只一次聽到Lehnsherr和Hank討論教授的健康問題，也聽過教授低聲對Lehnsherr述說自己的身體近況，而Lehnsherr總是非常專注於聆聽。除此之外，平常協助教授進行復健運動的人是Hank，但是當Lehnsherr在學校的期間則會由他接手這份差事。好幾次，Jean看到他們一起出現在健身房裡。不過，Jean也注意到，當Hank跪在教授的身旁握住他的腳踝和膝蓋做反覆屈伸動作的時候，教授的雙手擺在他的身體兩側、平放在他躺著的墊子上；然而，當Lehnsherr跪在教授的身邊協助他伸展腿部肌肉時，教授的手則放在Lehnsherr的大腿上，還有握著Lehnsherr的腰，還有抓住Lehnsherr的屁股。

 

※　※　※

 

他非常尊敬他，而他以「Charles」或是「教授」稱呼那位他尊敬的人。

那個事件使他們遭逢相似的打擊。其一，他們都無法回復 _原有的模樣_ ：Hank失去了人類的外表，而Charles失去了行走的能力；其二，他們所愛的人在同一天離他們而去：Charles失去了陪伴他多年的妹妹而他失去了初戀的對象。不過，Hank知道，Charles失去的或許遠比他失去的更多——除了Raven之外，Charles還失去了Erik，以及， _他的自信心_ 。

之後再回想起那段日子，Hank認為自己幾乎算得上幸運，而這個念頭甚至讓他感到有點心虛。當時，他們忙於應付措手不及的諸多變故，政府部門迫切想要調查這些具有極大危險性的變種人，MacTaggart探員盡全力為他們辯護但仍徒勞無功，更糟的是沒有人預料到教授的傷勢竟然這麼嚴重。當他們全數因程度不同的傷勢在隸屬於政府單位的醫院接受治療（實為扣留和監視）的期間，Hank反倒因為要擔心的事情太多，而無暇多想關於自己外表的事。等到他們全體回到Westchester之後，Hank發現在不知不覺之中，他已經開始習慣看到自己那雙毛絨絨的手臂，而他身邊的人也對他野獸般的外表習以為常。

畢竟，和他們面臨的困境相較之下，他的外表似乎不是首要擔心的事。

Hank暗自懷疑，他們能夠全身而退的功臣應該是教授。一旦他的傷勢穩定到足以讓他重拾一定程度的掌控能力之後，教授立刻對那些做決策的人植入暗示（或洗腦），讓他們得以安然回到Westchester。教授沒有和他們討論過這件事，但是Hank揣測，教授甚至可能把他能夠觸及範圍之內的軍人和探員們的記憶都抹去——為了保護他們。

他們早已在同一艘船上，任誰都沒有辦法在經歷過這些事件之後跳船離開。他們只能夠依賴彼此。

最初的那一個月，他們全都過得手忙腳亂。Hank依照學到的知識，帶著Alex和Sean開始改建這棟房子，讓Charles日常生活的活動空間能夠配合他現在的身體。除此之外，他們還得帶教授定期去醫院回診，做物理治療。一陣子之後，Charles學會如何自理，而且他還把自己的復健療程透過心電感應的能力直接「傳授」給Hank，由Hank協助他進行一些簡單的運動。

慢慢地，一切再度步上軌道。

雖然Charles從來都沒有針對他的癱瘓表示過什麼，但是每一個人都知道這會帶給一個人多大的打擊。曾經有一次，Hank提議，說他或許該投入心力研究神經再生的技術。然而，Charles只是淡淡一笑，回道：「謝謝你，Hank。我不否認這聽起來真的很有吸引力，同時我也承認，我很懷念慢跑、走路，或甚至只是站著。然而，我相信這個世界上有許多事情比我能夠再站起來還更為重要。所以我想，或許你我應該把心力投注在那些更重要的事物之上？」在婉拒之後，Charles頓了一下，微笑加深，「更何況，我發現沒有人會害怕一個坐在輪椅上的人，這或許是我的優勢？」

他望著教授。教授的臉上依舊是溫暖的笑容，口吻依舊輕鬆彷彿在開玩笑，但是他感受到沈重的疲倦。

某種東西正在啃食Charles。Charles黯淡的雙眼失去以往的神采，甚至經常坐在窗前發呆。他們都知道事情不太妙，可是他們無能為力。

時間繼續流逝，直到年底的某一天，Charles突然告訴他，Raven和Erik要回來了。然而，對他們而言，回來的人並不是Raven和Erik，而是Charles——充滿活力、熱情、樂觀又堅強的教授回來了。

在那之後，一切似乎就像是Charles所說的，他們都忙著進行其它的計畫，先是重建Cerebro，再來是陸續添置這所學校的硬體設備、申請建校的冗長文書作業、制定課程計畫、招募學生、甚至打造新的噴射機。就這樣，他們似乎從來都沒有休息的時間，而他的「神經再生術研究計畫」也被無限期擱置。

就算Hank不再思索如何「治癒」Charles的半身不遂，不代表他不關心Charles的身體健康和生活品質。設計超越市面上能找到的輪椅似乎成為他的一項休閒活動。在Sean的協助下，他們改造汽車的內裝讓Charles能夠方便上下車，另外他們也大幅度改裝其中一輛汽車讓Charles能夠在沒有旁人協助的情況下自己開車出門——儘管他出門的頻率低到可能和Hank有得拼。教授出門的原因絕大多數和那位自稱為Magneto的變種人有關，不管是為了阻止對方的行動，或只是單純想和對方見個面而已。

Hank無法對Erik抱持真正的敵意，或許是他們幾個教授最早的學生都曾經和Erik一起並肩作戰過，又或許是他一直都把Erik和Charles之間的互動看在眼裡。說來諷刺，那兩個敵對的人似乎都需要從對方的身上得到信心和繼續走下去的力量。

經過了這幾年，Hank已經對Erik偶爾會來學校小住幾天的景象習慣了。Erik對「變種人兄弟姊妹們」沒有惡意（除非你偏要擋在他的前面，否則他只會叫你加入他的陣營，不然就閃到一邊去不要礙事），所以Hank贊同Charles的觀點，不認為Erik出現在學校會造成威脅——當然，他很清楚那都只是藉口，真正的理由很簡單，就只是 _Charles和Erik需要一點相處的時間罷了_ 。

這就是為什麼Hank認為由Erik幫Charles做復健不失為一個好主意的原因。更何況，當他幫Charles伸展大腿時，Erik站在一旁無所事事但又閒不下來只好一直盯著他們，實在帶給Hank不小的壓力。既然Erik來「度假」的時候總是盡可能不離開Charles的視線，讓Erik接手這項例行公事怎麼想都是雙贏：Erik可以單獨陪Charles，Hank則可以多出一點屬於自己的時間。

如意算盤是這樣沒錯，然而，某天下午Hank經過健身房的時候，他還沒來得及向站在門邊的Jean打招呼，他的雙眼先越過她的肩膀、看到Charles和Erik在公共空間進行一些復健運動 _不應該_ 出現的行為。

 

※　※　※

 

他非常尊敬他——除了尊敬之外，他對他還抱持著許多性質迥異但強度相近的情感。不管局勢再怎麼變化，他依舊以名字稱呼這個世界上唯一與他對等的獨立（且孤獨的）個體， _Charles_ 。

這輩子他做過許多決定，其中他覺得最明智的一個，或許是那年冬天他毅然決然回來見Charles一面。那個決定改變了一切。當然，他們依舊分屬於不同的陣營、領導不同的追隨者、堅信不同的理念，但是他知道他們將會永遠擁有彼此，即使這個「擁有」的定義與大多數人的認知有所差異。

Charles的手（和心靈）一次又一次伸向他，而他一次又一次回來這裡。不是常駐，只是短暫停留，但每一次相聚似乎總能一再強化那些情感。

時間並未使情感淡化，反而給了情感沈澱和發酵的空間。除了精神的層面之外，時間也在他們的身上留下了痕跡。老化是他可以預期，皮膚上多了些皺紋，體能巔峰期進入尾聲——然而，他沒有預期到的是，時間讓Charles身上那道隱形的界線變得不再隱形。

Charles在人前總是穿著得當與體面，畢竟他有形象——身為校長的權威形象——要維持。通常那是乾淨整齊的成套西裝加上擦得光亮的皮鞋；至於運動時，他則會換上灰色的連帽運動服。天氣炎熱的時候，他的上半身可能是T恤或是背心，但下半身總是長褲。

Erik相信自己應該是少數有機會看到Charles雙腿的人。和Charles結實的上半身相較之下，他的下半身……雖然遠遠稱不上怵目驚心，但每次Erik看到Charles肌肉逐漸萎縮的雙腿時，他的心口都是一陣抽痛。然後，Charles則會想辦法轉移他的注意力，可能是伸出手拍拍他的肩膀或是輕撫他的背部，也可能是開啟一個新的話題。

對於這件事，Charles抱持的態度永遠是小心謹慎，深怕稍有不慎便將Erik推開。雖然Erik總是對Charles說他沒有那麼容易被嚇跑，但他心底也隱約察覺到，Charles恐怕是對的。當直視某樣東西太過痛苦的時候，有相當高的機率會選擇別過頭，或甚至轉過身離去，眼不見為淨。這不盡然是逃避，而是自我防衛機制的一種。

因此，Erik認為，一開始的時候Charles不讓他看他做復健的原因可能就是基於這個考量。他不想要讓Erik看到他痛苦的模樣，因為這會帶給Erik自責和痛苦，以及後續可能引發的一串連鎖反應。

一直等到Charles的身體情況穩定之後，Erik才「獲准」在Charles做復健的時候陪同在旁。

經過幾次之後，大概是Hank嫌他站在旁邊無所事事有點礙眼，所以他乾脆指導Erik協助Charles做一系列的腿部伸展運動的方式。等到Hank認為Erik已經得心應手之後，他便放手讓Erik執行，不再待在旁邊監督。

過於沈溺於已經造成的傷害無濟於事，Erik一直都覺得自己應該為Charles做點什麼。如果協助Charles做復健能夠帶來正面的成果，他當然會做。

只不過，這一次，情況有點不太尋常。

Erik跪在Charles的身邊，握著他的腿。Charles望著他，過分燦爛的笑容充斥著進行復健運動時不應該有的某些暗示。他的雙眼透出的熱度令人有可能灼傷的疑慮。他直視著Erik的眼睛，然後往下飄向Erik的領口，接著微微挑起眉。

Erik知道Charles看的是什麼。此刻他的身上是那件一直留在這棟房子裡不曾帶走的黑色polo衫，他很少穿這件衣服，因為短袖遮不住他手臂上的刺青（他沒有刻意遮掩的意思，只是不喜歡看到旁人的視線追著那個編號不放），敞開的領口也遮不了住在這裡時他的脖子上經常會出現的紅印。

他不動聲色回瞪著那位揚揚得意的心電感應者。

接著，他感覺到手掌貼上他的大腿，隔著褲管緩緩遊走撫摸著他。

他忍不住瞇起眼， _你在幹嘛？_

_運動。伸展肌肉。_ Charles回答，那雙手老實不客氣往上來到他的腰間，輕輕扯著他的上衣下襬。

_Charles，專心一點。_

_我很專心啊。_ Charles投射，然後手掌往後，摸向Erik的後腰，接著往下，捏了一下他的屁股，扣住，把他往前一扯，讓他們的下半身相觸。

他忍不住闔上眼，低聲呻吟——然後他聽到不遠處傳來一聲輕咳。

Erik立刻睜開眼。他看到Charles的臉上閃過一絲詫異和不好意思，彷彿他太過「專心」以致於沒有偵測到有人靠近。

「呃，我想，你們不應該在這裡——」Hank猶豫不決的語調傳入他的耳朵。Erik和Charles同時回過頭，看到Jean和Hank站在健身房的門口。

「抱歉。」Charles立刻說道，然後他的右手離開Erik的臀部，往上挪到他自己的太陽穴。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快樂！  
> 這只是一個關於運動和復健的小故事，由於我懶得另外建立新的架構，所以直接拿現成的設定來用——因此產生了這個意料之外的短番外。  
> 另，前幾天看到一支滿喜歡的fanvid，讓我突然意識到：根據X3的隱藏片尾，也就是說，那些為教授流淚的學生們都…白哭了。 ~~阿萬，你的男人是個騙子啊啊啊啊啊。~~


End file.
